In an effort to reduce energy consumption, homes are being built with reduced air leakage compared to traditional building practices. Super insulated or sealed homes are being developed to reduce the loss of heated or cooled air and, therefore, reduce the overall amount of energy needed to heat or cool a home. With the super insulated or sealed homes, a need to control the intake of fresh air and a need for active dehumidification have been noticed.
Net-Zero Energy Homes (NZEH) is an example of a super insulated or sealed home. NZEH are designed to be all electric homes that generate some or all of their own power for the various energy requirements. In addition to the needs for controlled fresh air intake and active dehumidification, it has also been noticed that a significant portion of these all-electric homes may be dedicated to heating potable water for the homes.